


a human emotion

by icemakestars



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Witch found how humans processed their emotions strange, and Rebecca and Homura are no different.
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Rebecca Bluegarden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	a human emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aqua_Tranquility](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/gifts).



> A reque$t for my dear friend aqua <3 love these gals and love you!

Travelling could take longer than expected, and at those times the crew found themselves bored. Weisz was tinkering with his hero suit, Hermit was developing a new app with Pino’s help, and Sister Ivry was… somewhere. Witch had learned that it was best not to ask with her, as the results could vary from intriguing to downright disturbing.

Despite her brash exterior, Rebecca was often the quiet type, and Witch was silently grateful for that. As she manned the controls, watching as they floated through space, Shiki snored noisily behind her. Rebecca was sat next to him reading, and Happy was sprawled across her lap. He appeared to be sleeping, but Witch knew better than anyone that machines did not sleep; Happy was most probably updating his systems, or simply recharging.

Either way, Edens Zero was quiet, blissfully so. Witch had spent so long alone, it was a relief to have these lively passengers once more. But she found it difficult, being the least confident of the Four Shining Stars, and often found it easier to remain silent than join in with the folly. 

“Can I do anything to help you, Witch?” Homura asked, and even though Witch was startled she did not show it. 

She turned to the other woman and smiled, 

“There is nothing that needs to be done, Homura, but I appreciate your offer.” 

Homura was a strange woman, and it was difficult for Witch to imagine how her personality would have worked with Valkyrie’s, but Witch liked her still. She seemed to be more reserved than the others, and Witch could relate to that at least. 

That did not make Homura’s situation with Rebecca any more bearable, however. 

“Rebecca looks beautiful today, but I won’t say that.” Homura covered her mouth demurely, and Witch felt her jaw tighten. 

Homura had been doing this for weeks, making comments about Rebecca when she did not realise that she had been speaking aloud. It was insufferable, how obvious the warrior women was, and how oblivious the blonde seemed to be. Now she blinked, lowering her book and smiling.

“Thank you, Homura. You’re honestly the sweetest.” She paused for a moment before adding, “Such a good friend.”

That made Homura blush, a deep redness which started on her neck and spread like a wildfire across her face and ears. 

“A good friend.” 

To some, it would seem innocent enough; Homura had said herself that she had often struggled to get close to people, so having a friend like Rebecca should make her happy. Witch knew the truth, of course, had watched it unfold as soon as Homura had joined them aboard the ship. She was in love with Rebecca, or close enough to that emotion that just the sight of the other women could make Homura babble incoherently. 

The worst part was, Rebecca felt the same way, too. Her skin was also tinted pink, and Witch could tell by the way that her gaze seemed to constantly drift back to Homura that she was not truly taking in her novel anymore. They were lucky that nobody else had noticed; Weisz and Sister Ivry especially would enjoy teasing them both over this. Shiki probably would not understand, and that just made the Demon King even more endearing. 

Being quiet had allowed Witch to observe, and not that felt like both a blessing and a curse. She knew how both women felt, and yet was utterly powerless to help them towards their happiness. Witch had always attested that machines could feel the same emotions as humans, but this was lost on her. She had never seen two people dance so gracelessly around each other and how they felt. It gave birth to a frustration Witch did not know that she was capable of. 

Homura rested her hands on the banister, gaze focused intensely on the sky ahead, knuckles white and body tense. How could an emotion which was connected with such joy bring so much pain? Witch truly did not understand. But she did have an idea.

“Homura,’ she drawled, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Are you still able to do something for me?”

“I just want to be helpful, but I can’t say that.” 

Homura nodded, and Witch stepped away from the controls. 

“The hot springs need cleaning. Can you do that?” 

“Of course.” 

Homura was already heading for the baths when Witch pretended to pause thoughtfully, finger tapping against her parted lips.

“Although that is a lot of work for one person.” She scanned the room until her eyes fell on Rebecca, who had lifted her head in interest. “Rebecca, do you think that you could help?” 

She nodded ardently in response, lifting Happy from her lap and laying him down gently next to Shiki. 

“I’d be happy to. I could even make a video out of it.” Rebecca grinned, stretching out her lips and checking the charge of her B-Cube. Once satisfied, Rebecca linked arms with Homura and began to drag the other woman towards the baths. They did not make eye contact, and it was almost too much for Witch to handle. 

They needed more time alone to fully accept their feelings and become confident enough to act on them, and Witch would provide it as best as she could. The respite from their mutual pining was sorely needed too, even if the silence that followed made Witch feel slightly uncomfortable. The loneliness was always there, threatening her, and if it were not for the Demon King’s beastial snoring she would have fallen into it. 

Still, trying to get Homura and Rebecca to realise the absurdity of their situation was a suitable distraction, and Witch felt confident in her goal that, eventually, she would help everyone aboard Edens Zero find their own happiness. 

* * *

Rebecca could feel the warmth of Homura’s skin through her kimono, and wished that she had the confidence to take her hand properly. Like this, she was just trying to force contact and steal glances, but Rebecca had no idea what else she could do; she had never been in love before, and it terrified her. 

How could she even be sure that it  _ was  _ love? The only true friend she had ever really had was Happy, and he was a cat. It was possible that she was mistaking affection for romance, but Rebecca did not understand how. She did not feel this way about Shiki or Weisz, that much was certain. 

It was taking all of her energy to not just blurt how she felt to Homura, but instead Rebecca had resigned herself to watching and waiting, trying to figure out exactly how the other woman felt about her. Time alone like this could only benefit them, or at least Rebecca hoped that it would.

They reached the bath house, and the blonde stopped.

“Time to get to work.” She grinned, wrapping up her hair in a tight ponytail. Homura’s gaze followed her hands, eventually resting on the pale curse of her neck. Homura’s lips parted, wet and glistening and so very tempting, but she did not speak. That was rare for her, and caused Rebecca’s brows to pull tightly together.

“Are you okay?” 

“Fine.” Homura squeaked. 

As she began to strip down into something more appropriate to clean in than a kimono, Rebecca cleared her throat, forcing her eyes anywhere except on Homura’s body. 

She was a mess, and it was frustrating. Just being around the other woman had such an intense affect on her, and Rebecca did not know what to do. There was no one she could ask, no guide to follow; Rebecca was completely on her own, and it terrified her. 

“Two babes getting down and dirty… this is sure to pull in the views!” Rebecca laughed, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence that was vibrating between them. 

Homura did not understand the B-Cuber lifestyle, but she still smiled sweetly, never complaining about being a feature of Rebecca’s videos. How much of her content had the the other woman in, Rebecca would not like to count; her channel had become an archive of Homura being adorable, being beautiful; simply being herself. But she was happy enough with that, because it allowed her to carry a part of Homura with her wherever she went. 

“Where should we begin?” Homura crouched down to nestle through their cleaning products, and Rebecca joined her. 

There was a pile of cloths, rags which had been stripped from fabric they no longer needed on the ship, and Rebecca reached for it. Homura did too, and their hands met clumsily, something passing between them which Rebecca had heard others describe as electricity, but to her felt more like a beginning, or a promise. Their eyes met, Homura’s wide and unblinking, and under her breath she mumbled,

“I really want to kiss Rebecca now, but I can’t say that.” 

Rebecca brushed a stray strand of hair from Homura’s cheek, letting her hand linger there for a moment.

“You just did.” 

She began to lean forward without even thinking, lips parted and eyes focused on where Homura was moving to meet her, too. They were a breath away from one another, and Rebecca could feel her heartbeat pulse throughout her entire body. Homura’s eyes were closed, and just as Rebecca felt hers fluttering shut there was a bang, and a cackle, and the two women jumped apart.

“You two should get a room.” Sister Ivry stood with her legs spread brazenly, hands on hips, daring Rebecca or Homura to deny that they had just been about to kiss.

“We were actually about to start cleaning.” Rebecca coughed, cheeks warm. She did not have the strength to look at Homura, but knew from experience that she would be blushing too.

“Yeah, the inside of each others mouths.” Sister Ivry snorted, and Rebecca shot to her feet.

“Whatever.” She grumbled, pushing open the door to the bath. 

Sister Ivry was positively shaking with laughter, doubling over at her own joke.

“You two are hopeless.” She smirked, throwing her arm around around Rebecca’s shoulder and whispering in her ear, “But if you need any equipment then you know where to find me.”

The blonde swatted her away with a yelp, and if Homura overheard then she did not react, and Rebecca was grateful for that.

Maybe there was no going back for them now, no denying that there was not something more than friendship between them, but that was okay; Rebecca had faith that it would all be okay, because she believed in Homura. The path ahead seemed long, but Rebecca could think of no one else that she would rather walk it with. As she entered the baths, Rebecca took Homura’s hand and squeezed. When the other woman reciprocated relief washed over her, and Rebecca knew then that everything would be fine, that with Homura by her side there was nothing for her to fear. It was a freeing, intoxicating feeling, and if this was love then Rebecca did not ever want to let it go. She held onto Homura tighter, wishing away the time it would take them to clean so that they could be alone again. 


End file.
